


Alone at Last

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Learning From Experience [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Sao Paolo 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone together finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at Last

Ann left to catch her flight back to the UK and Mark closed the door behind her, locking it securely so he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. Turning back to Sebastian, he smiled.

"We're all alone now," he said. Leaning back against the door, he beckoned to Sebastian. "Come here, kid. I want to pick up where we left off earlier."

Sebastian hesitantly moved closer, trying to look confident. He rested his hands against Mark's chest and smiled at him. "I'd like that."

Wrapping his arms gently around Sebastian's waist, Mark pulled him closer and kissed him softly. "You know, I've got a better idea. Why don't we run a nice hot bath and relax together in it for a while first?" Mark kissed his nose. "You don't have to try and pretend, you know? I can see you're nervous. I think a bath would help you relax." He grinned. "And I'll get to explore your sexy, wet body as you do."

Blushing, Sebastian said, "I'm sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Hey," Mark said softly. "There's nothing to apologise for. Truly. This is about both of us enjoying ourselves."

Sebastian nodded and pulled back. "So, you wish to run a bath?"

Mark took his hand and brushed a gently kiss across the knuckles. "As long as you do, love. I promise if all you want to do for now is kiss I won't be disappointed."

"I would," Sebastian admitted. "I want more than that even if I am unsure about what."

Mark grinned. "Then let's run that bath and see what happens."

He led Sebastian into the large bathroom and kissed his hand again before letting go and turning the taps on. He grabbed one of the jars of bath crystals at the side of the comfortable looking tub and scattered a generous handful onto the water. Sitting on the edge, he smiled up at Sebastian.

"Would you like to get out of some of those clothes?" he asked. "Not that I object to them, especially these," he said, reaching out to tug on the belt loop of his tight, fitted jeans. "But I'd like to finally get to look at you properly rather than having to rely on my imagination?"

Sebastian was still feeling shy but the look in Mark's eyes as he watched gave him confidence. He took a deep breath and straightened his spine before smiling slowly at his soon-to-be lover. "I'd look pretty silly staying fully clothed since we're going to bathe together," he pointed out. He started unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang open to reveal his pale skin as he toed his shoes off and then bent over to pull his socks off as well. He hooked his thumbs in his waistband and tilted his head slightly.

"So, you like the jeans? I bought them with you in mind," he admitted.

"I do," Mark said. "I like them very much, but right now I'd like them better if they were on the floor." He winked and Sebastian blushed again.

Slowly he unfastened the jeans and then shimmied a little as he tried to ease the form-fitting clothing over his narrow hips. Once they were past his hips he bent over and peeled them off his legs, stepping out of them and leaving them in a heap on the floor. Standing up again he faced Mark, wearing only a tiny pair of black briefs.

"I think you're overdressed," he teased. "Why don't you turn those taps off before the bath overflows and get undressed for me?"

Mark blinked, finding it hard to tear his eyes away from Sebastian's lean form. He glanced back at the bath at his words and realised it was almost full and would likely flood the bathroom when they both got in. Once the taps were off he stood up and pulled Sebastian close again, kissing him hungrily and pressing against him along the entire length of their bodies. "Feel what you do to me, kid?"

Sebastian flushed once more but he smiled. It made him feel proud to know how turned on Mark was. He wished he could stop blushing, especially since his pale skin made his red cheeks impossible to hide, but every compliment that fell from Mark's lips made heat flood his face no matter how hard he tried to remain unaffected.

Unlike Sebastian, Mark wasn't in the slightest bit shy. He peeled his T-shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Bending over to take his shoes and socks off, he gave Sebastian a good view of his ass and then smirked as he stood up and saw that he was staring at it. Mark wiggled his ass slightly and grinned when Sebastian blinked and looked guilty at being caught staring. Grabbing Sebastian's hands, he pulled him closer and placed them on his fly.

"Want to help?" he asked with a wicked smile.

His hands trembling slightly, Sebastian fumbled at the fly, slowly managing to open it and then slipping them inside the waistband to ease the trousers down over Mark's ass until they could slide down his legs on their own. Tentatively he stroked the prominent bulge in Mark's shorts, feeling absurdly proud of himself when Mark groaned and arched into the touch.

"Oh yeah, just like that," he sighed. "You feel good, Sebastian."

Pulling Mark closer for another kiss, Sebastian relaxed against him; Mark's reactions were going a long way to making him feel less nervous. When they broke apart he nuzzled Mark's throat affectionately, running his tongue over the soft skin there. "Bath?" he asked hoarsely.

"What?" Mark blinked at him before remembering where they were. "Oh yeah, bath." He stepped back and peeled his shorts off before stepping over the side of the bath and settling comfortably into the hot water. He held a hand out to Sebastian. "Come on, kid. I want to hold you for a bit."

He pulled his underwear off and stepped into the bath and then paused, unsure where to sit. Mark sighed.

"You're making this more complicated than it needs to be," he said. "Just sit down." He tugged on Sebastian's hand until he finally settled himself between Mark's legs, leaning back against his chest. "That's better," Mark told him. "Now stop worrying and just let things happen, kid. You can't do anything 'wrong'. I promise."

He blushed. "You keep treating me like I'm a blushing virgin. I'm no a girl."

Mark grinned and gently rubbed his knuckles over one of Sebastian's red cheeks. "But you are a blushing virgin, kid. It doesn't mean I think any less of you. I'm not treating you like this because I think you're a girl or fragile or anything; I'm doing it because you're very precious to me and I like taking care of you."

Sebastian relaxed and rested his head on Mark's shoulder, wriggling slightly when the movement caused Mark's cock to rub against him. He sighed happily. "You're right. This is a good idea, but I think you're ready for more already."

Mark bit back a groan as Sebastian wriggled. "I am, but I can wait. I just want to enjoy this. Too much of next season will be rushed encounters and snatched moments. I'm happy just to relax and enjoy having you here." He ran his hands slowly over Sebastian's chest, exploring it gently. "Lay back and let me make you feel good," he suggested.

"And what about you?" Sebastian asked in frustration. "I don't want to just lie here and let you do all the work."

Mark nuzzled his ear, tracing the curve with the tip of his tongue. "I promise, you can have your turn to explore later, but you're nineteen. I can guarantee this isn't going to be the only time you get it up tonight." He grinned. "I don't expect to be able to keep up with you, so hush and let me have my fun."

Sebastian thought he should probably be complaining but the gentle touches were already making his brain melt and he couldn't quite work out why he'd want to make him stop. Mark smiled at his capitulation and set about trying to drive him so insane he'd forget that he was nervous.

He started by gently running his hands over Sebastian's chest and stomach, petting him almost like he was some kind of exotic house cat. He licked his ear again, grinning at the slight shiver that he felt in Sebastian's body at that. He rubbed a thumb gently over a pebbled nipple and Sebastian gasped. He chuckled softly. "You liked that?"

Before he could answer, Mark pinched one and he arched up so quickly water splashed everywhere. Mark grinned. "You're very sensitive. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Sebastian blushed. "Is that not normal?"

Mark hugged him. "There's no such thing as normal, love. And people vary in how sensitive they are. I'm not really sensitive at all, when someone plays with them it doesn't do a thing for me. Now hush and let me get back to what I was doing. You talk too much."

Sebastian twisted around to glare at him and then folded his arms across his chest, very deliberately closing his mouth.

"Brat." Mark firmly pulled Sebastian's arms away from his chest and back down to his sides. "Stay put." He rolled one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger and Sebastian moaned, arching up again, his eyes drifting shut. "That's it, beautiful," Mark encouraged him. "Just let go for me, kid."

He slowly slid his other hand down Sebastian's chest and stomach and teasingly ran his finger along his cock. He alternated between feather-light touches along Sebastian's cock and firm pinches and touches to his nipples until his lover was squirming and wriggling against him.

"Please," he moaned softly, grabbing Mark's wrist. "Please I need something, stop teasing me!"

"Hmm," Mark mused, muffling a smile. "But I like you like this. All wild and needy and all mine."

"Mark!" he growled. "Do something or I'll do it myself."

It was Mark's turn to moan. "That would be so sexy. I want to watch you touching yourself sometime, but not right now." He took hold of Sebastian's cock more firmly and started stroking it.

"Bitte," Sebastian begged. "Please, Mark." His head fell back against Mark's shoulder and he arched into his touch.

Mark kept stroking him, moving faster and faster as he felt Sebastian getting closer to the edge and then he pinched a nipple sharply. Sebastian cried out loudly and shuddered as he came, shooting his seed over Mark's hand and into the water and then slumping back against him, breathing heavily.

"Wow," he gasped, twisting his head to look up at Mark. He smiled sweetly and Mark couldn't resist kissing him. "That was very good," Sebastian said. "But now I want my turn. Can we go to bed now?"

Mark laughed. "Oh we can definitely go to bed if that's what you want." He kissed him again and nudged him to stand up. "After you, love."

Sebastian struggled to his feet without splashing too much more water onto the already soaked floor and then held out a hand to pull Mark up as well. He leaned closer and kissed him quickly before climbing out of the bath and grabbing a couple of towels. Drying himself hurriedly with one he gave the other to Mark and then watched his tanned form appreciatively as he used it. When Mark bent over to dry his legs, not so incidentally giving him another nice view of his ass,   
Sebastian couldn't resist smacking him with the towel.

Mark yelped and stood up sharply, spinning around to glare at Sebastian. "I was right, you are a brat!" he said, stalking towards him menacingly. Sebastian squeaked and started to back off, turning and running back into the bedroom as Mark reached out to grab him. Chasing him, Mark grabbed him around the waist and tackled him onto the bed, laughing as they bounced a couple of times when they landed.

He grabbed Sebastian's wrists and held them with one hand, pinning them to the pillow above his head and using his other hand to tickle him. Sebastian struggled and tried to buck him off but ended up just rubbing his thigh against Mark's hard cock. It wasn't what he'd intended to do but it made Mark pause and moan, his grip loosening slightly so Sebastian could wriggle free and then roll them over, straddling him and smirking down at him.

"Well, now you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" Mark asked him calmly.

"Um," Sebastian hesitated, hurriedly trying to cover his confusion by leaning down and kissing Mark. He knew how to do this and could use the time to think about what he wanted to do next. The kiss was relaxed, unhurried, two lovers exploring one another, knowing that they had all night together to do whatever they wanted.

Mark ran his hands gently over Sebastian's back, stroking the smooth, pale skin as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Sebastian sighed and pulled back. "I could kiss you all night," he said. "I love being here like this with you."

"Me too," Mark said. "I feel comfortable around you." He grinned. "And the fact you're cute as a button, doesn't hurt either."

Sebastian scrunched his face up in disgust. "I am not cute."

"You are," Mark insisted. "Cute and damn sexy, too."

Kissing him again, Sebastian rolled off him and to one side. "Well, I like sexy." He ran one hand curiously over Mark's chest, enjoying the feel of hair against his fingertips instead of the soft, smooth skin of a woman. "I like your muscles."

Mark stretched and arched up under his touch. "Well, feel free to explore any muscles you want, Sebastian. I am completely at your disposal."

Sebastian smiled and kissed him again softly. "Hmm, all mine. I do like that idea." He ran his hand over Mark's chest and stomach again, watching in fascination as the muscles twitched and bunched involuntarily under his light touch. Looking further down he saw Mark's cock, standing erect amongst the dark curls at his groin, the head slowly leaking drops of fluid. He daringly ran one finger along it and smiled as it moved when he touched it. He rubbed a finger over the head, smearing the fluid around.

Mark moaned softly and his hips jerked as he tried to stay still and not arch towards Sebastian's touch. He could feel his body tingling in anticipation at his slow, inexperienced exploration. Closing his eyes, he shut out the vision of Sebastian leaning over him, learning his body; the erotic sight was almost enough to send him over the edge on its own.

Moving his hand further down, Sebastian ran his palm over a muscular thigh, feeling the power and strength beneath his fingertips. Then he moved back up, tenderly cupping the delicate ball sac in his hand and squeezing it lightly. Mark groaned again and he smiled. Watching this strong, confident man moaning and shivering under his touch gave him the same feeling of power as feeling an engine revving under his control as he sped down the straight in his car.

He gripped the smooth shaft gently and started stroking it, smiling proudly at the choked gasp it drew from Mark. "Tell me how you like to be touched," he asked.

"Harder," Mark gasped. "I like my partner to be firmer, I'm not going to break."

Sebastian squeezed him tighter, stroking him more confidently, sliding the foreskin back and forth. He stretched out next to Mark so he could watch his face, loving the way every feeling, every emotion, was reflected in his expression.

Suddenly Mark opened his eyes, looking up into Sebastian's face. He hooked a hand around his neck and pulled him down for a deep, tongue-tangling kiss. "Come here," he ordered, his voice roughened with passion.

He wrapped a leg around Sebastian's hip and pulled him to lie on top of him again, sliding his hands down to squeeze his ass. The change in position brought their cocks into contact and made both of them groan out loud. Bracing himself with his hands either side of Mark's body, Sebastian began to move, grinding his cock against Mark's as Mark kept squeezing his ass and pulling him down. He didn't need anyone to tell him what to do, he just did what came naturally, rubbing against Mark eagerly and driving them both rapidly towards a climax.

His face was flushed, but not from embarrassment or shyness any longer, and his eyes were shining. Mark couldn't look away from his face and their eyes locked as they both gasped for breath, their movements becoming increasingly desperate as they spiralled higher. Suddenly Sebastian made a breathless cry and Mark felt warm wetness spreading between them. The added slickness just made everything more intense. He gripped Sebastian's ass harder, leaving marks that would become bruises by morning. He arched upwards, tightening his leg around Sebastian's and trying to get even closer to him and then shouted his name loudly as he came. He slumped back against the pillows and Sebastian collapsed on top of him, snuggling closer and burying his face in Mark's throat. He kissed the soft skin there and then reluctantly rolled to one side.

"That was ... wow," he said. "I've never felt anything like it."

Mark smiled. His eyes were closed and he reached out blindly, finding Sebastian's thigh and stroking it. "Incredible." He grabbed at the sheet and tugged it over them, still not opening his eyes. "Be a good boy and turn the light off," he said sleepily. "Then come here and cuddle. I want to sleep with my life sized German teddy bear."

"Teddy bear?" Sebastian said, staring at him like he'd gone mad. "I think sex does strange things to your brain," he complained. "I am not a teddy bear." But he reached up and turned the light off anyway. He grabbed one of the abandoned towels and cleaned himself up, wiping Mark down as an afterthought. Then he curled around him and closed his eyes.

"Whatever you say," Mark muttered sleepily. "Now hush. Bed time."

Sebastian chuckled but didn't reply. They'd had a long day and sleep did sound like a good idea.


End file.
